


"I'm sorry I scared you!"

by livingthroughchoices



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, One Shot, autumn prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingthroughchoices/pseuds/livingthroughchoices
Summary: Kaitlyn works in a haunted house.





	"I'm sorry I scared you!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one-shot from my list of Autumn Prompts on Tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr: livingthroughchoices.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m sorry I scared you!”

Kaitlyn was leading the near-catatonic girl backstage so she could recover.

“D-don’t be silly, I’m fine,” she panted, almost hyperventilating.

Before she could think about it, the words slipped out: “You don’t _look_ fine.”

Had she not been supporting the girl with one arm and carrying her mask with the other, she would’ve face-palmed. That’s not exactly what you say to a cute girl, especially after almost scaring her to death in a haunted house.

“Shit, that’s not what I meant. I mean, you’re a little pale, but you look hot.”

She instinctively clapped the hand with the mask to her mouth, slapping herself with the plastic clown face. This was going from bad to worse.

The girl giggled. “Thanks.”

Was she flirting? One of the many cons of living in a relatively conservative town was having to guess at girls’ orientation. It was always hard to tell if they were responding to her flirting or just being nice.

They reached the kitchen, which was closed to the public and served as the monsters’ headquarters. Kaitlyn led her companion to a chair, dumped her mask on a counter and busied herself getting the girl a glass of water before she stared at her bouncy dark curls for too long. 

“So what brings you here…?”

“Alissa.”

“Alissa, why come to a haunted house if you’re so clearly a wimp?” She winked as she said this, unsure whether she’d be offended. Alissa narrowed her eyes, but a smile played on her lips.

“For your information…”

“Kaitlyn.”

“Kaitlyn, I am here because I’m a great friend…”

“Oh really?” Kaitlyn handed her the glass, which she accepted gratefully. She then sat down next to Alissa, her chair facing the wrong way.

“Yes, really. I came because my friend Zack’s crush is also working here. Maybe you know him? Grant?”

“Grant! Of course, our resident werewolf! He’s great. Cute, too.” She glanced at Alissa out of the corner of her eye, trying to gauge her reaction.

She shrugged. “Not really my type, but I can definitely see it.”

 _“’Not my type’ as in, he’s a guy? Or as in I prefer blondes?”_ she wondered. There was no ruling out the possibility of her being bi, either. She cursed being semi-closeted for the millionth time. 

“What about you?”

She’d been so focused on analyzing Alissa’s answer, she forgot she was meant to be flirting or at the very least talking to her.

“Huh?”

“Why are you here?”

“Oh, you know, after a long 364 days of beauty sleep I like to come out and terrorize innocent people. Plus, I might die if I don’t bite someone’s neck soon.” 

She smirked at Alissa, who blushed, which she took as a good sign.

Kaitlyn elaborated, “Y’know, because I’m a vampire.” She bared her plastic fangs.

“Terrifying.” Alissa shivered.

“That’s funny, ‘cause I seem to recall someone practically fainting into my arms a few minutes ago.”

“Yeah, but you had a clown mask! What’s the deal with that, by the way? Why a vampire clown? A clownpire?” 

Alissa’s eyes twinkled as Kaitlyn did face-palm this time. 

Chuckling, she said, “That was terrible!”

“You’re just mad you didn’t think about it first.”

Kaitlyn shook her head, still laughing under her breath. “The point is, I’m not a… clownpire, I’m a clown for the haunted house, and a vampire for the concert.”

“Concert?”

“Yeah! There’s gonna be a concert at the cemetery later tonight!”

“You mean the backyard?”

“Sure, if you wanna take all the fun out of it.”

Alissa giggled. “Gotcha. So this _cemetery_ concert, who’s playing?”

“Actually,” Kaitlyn sat up straighter and grinned, “I am. With my band. We’re called TBD, I don’t know if you’ve heard of us?”

“Oh, um, sorry, I haven’t.”

Kaitlyn deflated a little and Alissa hurried to add, “But I’d love to. Hear you guys play, that is.”

Kaitlyn looked up at her, her smile returning. “You would?”

“Definitely,” she said firmly.

“Cool. Well, warm up starts at…” she glanced at her phone. “Shit, now.” 

She jumped to her feet.

“Listen, Alissa, I loved meeting you, even if I almost killed you.” This earned her a chuckle from the other girl, who stood up too. “Um, I gotta go now, but let me know if you stick around, okay? I mean, don’t feel pressured or any–”

“Kaitlyn,” Alissa touched her forearm, letting her hand linger there, “I’d love to watch you play.”

She noticed she hadn’t said “you guys” anymore. She’d said _you_. Somehow Kaitlyn knew she meant singular you. She took a deep breath and brushed Alissa’s other hand. When she didn’t move it, she steeled herself and intertwined her fingers with hers.

Alissa looked down at their hands and moved closer. They let their arms swing a little with big dorky smiles. 

“Well, you don’t wanna be late for sound check.”

“I kinda do now.”

Alissa pushed her lightly. “I’ll be there.”

She pecked Kaitlyn on the corner of her mouth so quickly, she would’ve thought she imagined it, except that small kiss was so full of promise. Almost unconsciously, Kaitlyn raised a hand to that spot, transfixed.

Alissa pushed her again, more decidedly this time. “Go! Show me what you got.”

“Oh I will,” she grinned and brushed her lips against hers just as quickly as Alissa had done before, wanting to tease her back before leaving.

She turned on the doorway. “To be continued?”

Alissa nodded with a smile.


End file.
